


Movie Night Chronicles

by fluffystwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Sam is in his final year of college and is finally in a decent relationship. Castiel is a graduate student trying to finish his dissertation while hunting for a job and juggling a new relationship that he has no clue how to deal with. While at the sidelines Benny and Metatron are laughing at all the things they can meddle in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1

“Dude, stop stealing the popcorn.”

“Stuff it, dick.”

“Gabriel.”

“Sammy, your boyfriend is hogging all the popcorn! Go make me more!”

“You get off your lazy ass and do it.”

“Oh god, all of you just shut it!”

All four went silent at the yell that came from the kitchen. Gabriel snickered at the frightened looks on their faces. He was the only one safe from her wrath. Two bowls of popcorn were dangled in front of Dean’s face and he didn’t hesitate to reach out and snatch at them. Castiel shook his head and handed one bowl to Sam. Gabriel peeked over the edge of the pull-out couch to see his younger sister coming back in from the kitchen with her own bowl of popcorn. Her boyfriend being pulled along behind her. He smirked at the sight of the two getting comfy on the other couch in the living room before hitting play on the PS3 controller. Dean’s attention was immediately focused on the TV as the Marvel logo flashed on the screen. He caught a glimpse of Castiel smiling softly as Dean pulled the younger man towards him. Gabriel tried not to say anything as Sam kissed him on top of his head and pulled the shorter man into his lap. This was something that he could get used to. His relationship was still young, but Dean and Castiel’s was brand new and it was something adorable to watch, but he wouldn’t tell them that.

Across from them, Metatron winked at him before allowing Benny to wrap his arm around her and pull her close. Gabriel just smiled and smacked Dean’s hand as the man tried reaching into his bowl of heavily cheddared and heavily buttered popcorn. They needed to do movie nights more often.


	2. Episode 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Night is fun in the fact you get to convince Castiel why RDJ is attractive.

“I don’t understand why you all find him so attractive.”

Five heads turned to Castiel to give him varying degrees of shock. Dean took the opportunity to glance at Metatron as she was getting ready to put in the second movie. He could see the wide eyes and knew what was coming next.

“How can you not find Robert Downey Jr. attractive?!”

Castiel shrugged and moved the empty popcorn bowl off his lap to the table beside him. “He’s just not all that appealing.”

“Would he be better if he was as well hung as Dean?” Gabriel blurted out.

Both Castiel and Dean flushed bright red at that comment. Metatron snorted and put Iron Man 2 into the PS3. Sam smacked Gabriel upside the head, but the older man just smiled at him and snuggled back into position against his giant. While Dean just shook his head at his boyfriend. His mind creeped to a crawl at that thought. It was still unusual to him to address Castiel as his boyfriend. Metatron had called him out on liking her twin the instant Sam had him meet the peculiar family almost six months ago. He wrapped an arm around Castiel and let him lean against him. Dean placed a soft kiss on top of Castiel’s head. Four days before Christmas he had asked out the younger man, now he was under the careful scrutiny of the twin and older brother. He truly didn’t mind as he understood why they were worried and would make sure he didn’t screw this up. Castiel was the precious one in the family and Dean had to agree with them on that. Dean readjusted himself at Cas’ gentle prodding and let him slide down in the fold-out couch and lay his head on Dean’s stomach. His rough hands came up and slipped through Castiel’s short cropped hair. His ministrations where stopped when a paler hand came up and gripped his hand lightly, entwining their fingers together. Dean smiled softly. He could get used to this. He just hoped that he wouldn’t screw it up.

****A few hours later.

Castiel was sitting upright inbetween Dean’s legs with his head on his hands, eyes focused exclusively on the TV. Where Robert Downey Jr. was only in a tank and was flashing his muscles. Gabriel snorted next to him while Sam simply smirked. No one could resist the man known as Robert Downey Jr. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s slender waist and pulled him flush against him. Castiel continued to stare at the TV and Dean nuzzled his neck. It was amusing to watch Castiel become so engrossed in the movie.

****The credits roll

“So, Cas, I take it RDJ works now?”

“He is very attractive, but Dean looks better all sweaty and greasy than Robert Downey Jr.”

The silence was deafening at Castiel’s words.

“Dude, we don’t need to know what goes on in your private life,” Benny said for them all.

Dean’s face flushed bright red while Castiel tried to understand what it was that he exactly said. Gabriel and Sam just busted out laughing while Metatron rolled her eyes. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath so as to get rid of the flush on his cheeks. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a soft peck on his lips.

“You really are more attractive than him.”

“Thanks Cas.”

The blush wasn’t going to go away for a while.


	3. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean spends some time with the siblings.

He didn’t exactly know where he was going as he had never actually set foot on campus besides the one time he had shown up with Sam on his first day. He had never had a reason to actually try and navigate the place, but now he did. He probably should have grabbed better directions than having Benny tell him where to go. The Cajun probably sent him in the wrong direction. He pushed open the heavy metal door, the bottom scraping along the exposed cement on the other side. He shook his head when he heard the lyrics ‘It’s just your typically hardcore casual sex’. He knew Benny had sent him to Metatron instead of Castiel. He gazed around the dark interior of the basement, now he understood why the siblings called it The Cages, ceiling to floor metal caging blocked off access to the storage area and what he assumed where lab areas. He glanced around and caught sight of the dim lights off to the right. He poked his head around a stack of crates and saw the strangest sight, Metatron singing along to Casual Sex while dancing in her seat as she tried to measure a skull. He knew the family was slightly crazy, but he didn’t expect this. Dean leaned against the doorway into the storage area and crossed his arms. She continued to sing along and spun the chair around and stopped singing abruptly as she caught sight of him. He smirked and gave her a ridiculously cheery wave.

“What the hell are you doing down here?” Metatron bluntly spat out. She put her heels against the concrete floor and pushed herself and her chair back towards the stereo. She hit a button and the music stopped.

“I’ve come to admire your amazing singing voice.”

“Eh, nice try Winchester. Let me guess, you wanted to surprise Cassie, but Benny sent you to me?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and he shuffled his feet. “Yea.”

“Hold, Carl.” Metatron didn’t even wait for an answer as she set the skull in Dean’s hands and grabbed his upper arms to nudge him away from the doorway.

Dean stared down at the skull and tilted it slightly to get a better look at it. It didn’t creep him out that she just handed him somebody named Carl. This actually intrigued him. Most of the teeth were missing in the skull and the longer Dean stared at it the more he could imagine some middle aged man having done hard work all his life. Long fingers grasped the skull on either side and lifted it out of his hands. “So, this is what you do?”

“If by this you mean examine remains then yes. This is Carl, he also goes by Syphillis Man. Don’t know his real name, but Carl seemed to fit better than anything else.” Metatron rubbed the skull against her cheek. “He was my first.”

Dean stared at her in something akin to disgust. The family was unusual, but this took the cake. Metatron purred and made kissy faces at the skull before setting it down on a table. She grabbed a set of keys and her jacket before pushing him out of the enclosure and slamming the wire door behind her. She slipped a padlock on it and smiled at him before leading the way to the opposite end of the Cages.

“Do you normally do that with the skulls?”

“Yes, I molest every skeletal remain in the building.” Metatron smacked Dean upside the head. “No, Dean. Carl was the first skeleton that I excavated myself. He was my virgin dig so I’m kind of attached to him. Anyways, pay attention to where we go because this is where Cassie tends to work anymore.”

Dean nodded and pulled his jacket tighter around him as he followed Metatron outside. Her blue eyes looked back to make sure he was still with her and she smiled at him. He had to admit that he did like Castiel’s twin, even if she was unusual. He had met her before he had met any of the others, all thanks to Benny. At that time over a year ago he didn’t think Benny was capable of grabbing a girl like that, but he assumed it was the accent that did it. They walked across to the next building and Metatron held open the door for him. He went inside and looked around, he didn’t understand the appeal of college. She tugged on his arm and headed down the steps to his left. Dean followed quickly so as to not get lost and she just unzipped her jackets as she walked down the hallway, the sound of their boots being the only noise in the building.

“This is where Castiel practically lives anymore. It’s typically locked when he isn’t here. I’ll be down here soon too. If you ever get lost just shout for either one of us and we will pop out. Either that or Kathleen will pop out of her office to berate you.”

“Dude, I’m not even sure if I’ll remember how to get here.”

Metatron laughed and walked through a set of wooden doors. She rolled her eyes as she heard the song playing in the lab. Dean followed her around the white wall that formed a small barrier to divide the lab in half.

Oooo! You hear that lads? He says we’ll blunt the knives.

Metatron tossed her jacket onto a chair and knocked a specific beat out on the table, matching the music. Dean raised his eyebrows at her then looked up at Castiel who had a large smile on his face as he started singing along, “Blunt the knives, bend the forks!’

“Smash the bottles and burn the corks!”

“Chip the glass and crack the plates! That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!” Dean watched in fascination as the twins continued to sing along with the song together. Metatron’s hands continued to beat out the specific pattern on the table and Castiel’s eyes were wide and bright as he kept up. Dean didn’t recognize the song, but it didn’t matter. The bright look on Castiel’s face was what mattered. He didn’t want to get too hopeful about anything yet, but he truly hoped to continue to see that look on Cas’ face. And, maybe one day, it’d be him making sure that look stayed there.

Metatron jogged around the table and wrapped her arm around her brother as they finished out the song. Castiel’s cheeks were red, but the smile on his face showed how he really felt. The smile matched the one on his sister’s face. The twins shared some look that Dean wasn’t able to catch and Cas looked up at his boyfriend.

“So, I take it you ended up at Meta’s lab?”

“Yea, I, uh, well I came to surprise you and take you out to lunch.”

“Aw, your boyfriend is so cute Cassie!”

Castiel blushed slightly and pushed Metatron off him. The music was shut off and he grabbed his jacket. He swept past Metatron without a second glance. “Lock the lab when you leave!” he called back over his shoulder as he left, dragging Dean behind him. The two could hear Metatron laughing behind them. Castiel gave Dean a shy smile as they rushed to leave the building.


	4. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Metatron have a talk and she meddles in Cas' relationship a bit. For the better though.

“Well, apparently your brother has kidnapped my brother.”

“Wait, Dean was on campus?”

Gabriel hummed and pushed Sam up against the door of his office. “Yea, according to Meta, he walked right in to the basement and was subsequently freaked out by my sister’s obsession with dead people.”

Sam groaned as Gabriel slid his hands up underneath his shirt. His hands snapped up and gripped Gabriel’s wrists tightly. “I don’t have time right now Gabe.” Gabriel stuck out his bottom lip and whined softly. “Oh, don’t do that. I have Meta’s class in 15 mins.”

“Then we’ll make this quick.” Gabriel grabbed the front of Sam’s shirt and shoved him on to the couch lined up against his wall before pouncing on the younger man.

**********

Sam snuck into the back of the auditorium classroom trying to be as quite as possible. He had an intro level enviro class with Metatron and always tried to respect her by being in class on time, but Gabriel never liked that. He always tried to make Sam late or something to try and get a rise out of his sister. Metatron didn’t pause her lecture, but she did focus her blue eyes on him for a bit. Sam obediently brought out his notebook. Inside it, Gabriel had taken it upon himself to add comments to the notes for her class. This was normal, but annoying. Sam knew this was his way of annoying her as well, but she never rose to it. It was one of the things he appreciated about her. Even though she loved her older brother, she didn’t fall into any of his traps.

Metatron winked at him before clicking to another side and continuing to bore the freshmen in the room. He smirked and continued to unconsciously take notes. Almost four years of this and it was second nature now. He watched as Metatron dropped a book on the desk of a guy in the front room making him bolt up from his nap and continue on with the lecture. Sam sniggered as the guy took the moment to look chastised. That was pretty much how he felt when he talked to Metatron the first time. She had properly set him in his place and then brought him back up. Now, they were lunch buddies and she was turning into almost the sister he never had. The kind of sister that stood behind her brother no matter what stupid decisions they decided on, though he had a feeling she had plenty of experience in that department.

“Sam, you in there?”

Sam jolted out of his thoughts and glanced around the room, it was deserted except for Metatron who had taken the seat next to him. He hastily closed his notebook and turned to look at her better. “I’m so sorry.”

Metatron rolled her eyes. “Sam, it’s fine. Just next time, make sure you get your quickies in before my class. Now come on, let’s go to lunch and get more applications done. Did you get some of them finished at least?”

Sam nodded. That was one thing that they kept between them, Sam’s law school applications. He packed up his stuff and followed her out of the classroom. She wrapped a black scarf around her neck and he smiled at that. He knew she had stolen that from a certain Cajun. That was one relationship that he didn’t really question as both her and Benny were behind him. They were the ones to encourage him to apply to law schools out of state. That conversation had led to a pretty huge fight between Dean and Gabriel. Dean wanted him to stay nearby while Gabriel was all for him moving away as long as he went with him. Metatron and Benny had to break the two up before they started a fist fight. The conversation hadn’t been brought up at dinner again after that, but Metatron kept sneaking applications in between his assignments and in emails. He truly did appreciate it. He jumped again when he felt her arm wrap around his waist.

“Dude, are you okay?” Sam nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they headed outside the building and into the cold air. “Apparently the sex with my brother was fantastic enough to leave you speechless.” Sam flushed bright red. He did not want to broach that topic with her.

0000000000000000000

“Hey, brother, you are being threatened by my girlfriend.”

Dean pushed himself out from underneath the Honda he was working on to give Benny an incredulous look. The Cajun shrugged and turned to walk back to the Ford he had to deal with. Dean sat up and ran his grease covered hands on his tattered jeans. “What did I do now?”

“She says you need to take Angel Boy out on a proper date.”

“I have—”

“I think she means a nice enough restaurant where you have to lose the jeans.”

“Oh, I lose the jeans everytime.”

Benny rolled his eyes at the lame joke. Two sets of eyes landed on the phone that was sitting on the edge of the Ford as it lit up. Dean and Benny turned to look at each other. Dean groaned and threw his hands up into the air in defeat.

“Fine!”

Benny smirked and grabbed the phone before it vibrated to the floor.

00000000000000000000

“Damn, you clean up nice,” Gabriel commented from the couch. He was half leaning over it with his ass sticking out. A sight that Sam was not so discreetly looking at.

Dean decided he needed brain bleach for that moment. His hand was pulled out of his pocket and Metatron handed him a wad of cash and a couple of tickets. He looked down at the money before staring at her. She shook her head and gave a small smile. “You’re gonna need that. I have reservations at Carlos’ and there’s movie tickets in there as well. The reservation is under Winchester and no you don’t owe me. CASTIEL!” Dean cringed at the sudden change in volume. He didn’t even try swatting Metatron’s hands away as she adjusted the dark green button up that Benny had thrown at him when they had gotten off work. She winked at him before stepping away and gave Castiel a kiss on the cheek as he walked out into the living room. Metatron shooed them out of the apartment and slammed the door behind the two.

Gabriel laughed when the door closed. “So, what’s the plan for you two?” he asked.

Benny came in from the kitchen with a dish towel thrown over his shoulder. “Some good home cookin’.”

“What? How come they get Cajun food and we get the night at your place?” Gabriel whined at Sam.

Sam looked to Metatron to help, but she dashed back into the kitchen before he could even attempt to get her to help him with her whiny brother. He looked down at Gabriel and practically melted. He was giving Sam the puppy dog look. He groaned and walked into the kitchen. “Please tell me you have enough for us?”

00000000000000000000

Castiel smiled softly as he watched Dean fidget in the nicer restaurant. He knew Dean was uncomfortable and it was kind of adorable. He reached across the table and gripped Dean’s hand. The fidgeting stopped instantly. Dean smiled and turned his hand over to grasp Castiel’s.

“I know Meta did all this.”

Dean sighed. “That obvious?”

Castiel smirked. “I appreciate the gesture though. So, where are we going after this?”

Dean laughed and dug into his pocket. He withdrew the wad of cash and the movie tickets. Castiel quickly snatched them up and his eyes widened. He grinned from ear to ear and held it up for Dean to see. Dean shrugged.   
“I’ve never seen it.”

Castiel looked affronted at the comment. “You’ve never see The Hobbit!?” patrons close to them turned to look at Castiel when he yelled that. Dean reached across and tried to take them back. “Oh you are in so much trouble for not having seen it. Have you even read the books?”

“No—”

“Okay, yea, you’re getting an education tonight.”

00000000000000000000

“Think Dean’s gonna kill you for the whole Hobbit move?”

Metatron bumped hips with Benny as she washed a plate. “Nah, I think he’ll be happy in the end.”

Benny bent down and kissed her on the forehead. “You’re ridiculous.”

Metatron smiled and looked through the nook opening to see Gabriel cuddling up to Sam on the couch. “That I may be, but I have two idiotic brothers and their boyfriends to look after.”

“Well, what about me?”

Metatron flicked some water at Benny’s face. “You get to look after me.”


End file.
